Quedarse a oscuras
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Sakura sonríe, tanto oculto tras esos labios (Resignación, felicidad, pena, miedo. Un "No podía dejaros hacerlo" mezclado con "Volvemos a estar juntos, al final, ¿verdad?"). Naruto no lo acepta. Sasuke sabe que la han matado. No es como si no llevaran tiempo haciéndolo lentamente. Sakura siempre fue su esperanza, y ahora están a oscuras.


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del genial Kishimoto-Baka-Sempai~**

**Parejas: Prácticamente ninguna. Insinuaciones de Sasusaku / Naruhina / Narusaku.**

**Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje.**

**Portada: Por HaruHishi, en DA. Simboliza que Sakura es algo así como "luz" para este par.**

**Quedarse a oscuras**

—_**T**odos dicen que soy la esperanza…Pero tú eres mi propia esperanza, Sakura-Chan. Siempre has unido al equipo ´ttebayo._

**K**akashi es el primero en gritar.

El sonido de la garganta de Ino Yamanaka al romperse en un lamento de dolor se convierte el siguiente. Y rápidamente se le unen cientos, todos en sincronía, un solo nombre, una súplica de que todo sea una ilusión, un por qué impreso:

_¡Sakura!_

Ellos no reaccionan. No pueden. En cierto modo, todos habían sabido que sería así, que las cosas no podían terminar de otra forma. ¿Pero por qué tan rápido?

Naruto Uzumaki aprieta los labios, las lágrimas luchando contra el shock.

Sasuke Uchiha rompe por primera vez en semanas su máscara de indiferencia, mostrando la más pura sorpresa en sus ojos (unos ojos vacíos, huecos, manchados de sangre y teñidos por ésta.)

Sakura Haruno sonríe. Y ese gesto parece romper el corazón de Naruto en mil pedazos, porque ya está hecho, solamente con alzar los comisuras de la boca Sakura ha logrado sacarle de la impresión.

Tanto, dibujado tras esos labios. _Resignación, felicidad, pena, miedo. Un "No podía dejaros hacerlo" mezclado con "Volvemos a estar juntos, al final, ¿verdad?"_

Pero Sakura no dice nada de eso.

—N-No.

Y Sasuke se asquea. Se pone enfermo, joder, porque no hay negación a la muerte en esa única palabra. Solamente súplica. Puede adivinar el resto de la frase sin la necesidad de que ella la pronuncie "No os hagáis daño. Vosotros, no." Y tanto amor, tanto autosacrificio junto, debería estar prohibido. Esa niña es una inconsciente, una estúpida.

—¡Sakura!—La voz de Kakashi es tan desesperada, tan llena de horror, que la chica siente un rastro de lástima emborronar su decisión.

_Parece ser que no has llegado a tiempo esta vez, Sensei._

Le mira, pero no parece verle, los ojos verdes nublados, la sangre filtrándose de su boca, manchando la barbilla que empalidece gradualmente a un ritmo alarmante, junto a su piel.

No habla. Solamente va pasando los iris de uno a otro, traspasándoles. Sasuke parece tan…indiferente, y por un momento siente ganas de llorar como una niña pequeña, de volver a ser la débil, la voluble Sakura.

_Nunca fui suficiente, ¿verdad, Sasuke-Kun?_

Palabras no dichas en sus ojos, esos que se enturbian, que se apagan. Y luego, se cruzan con los azules del miembro del equipo que le queda, quien parece seguir sin creerse la situación. Siempre tan despistado, su Naruto. Siempre tan él mismo, tan lleno de vida, de positividad, ánimos, que parece hecho de las esperanzas de otros. Si Sakura pudiera compararle con algo, sería un ángel.

_No dejes que esto te derrumbe, Naruto. No es lo que quiero._

Y luego, sus ojos se van cerrando. Le gustaría decir muchas cosas "_Cuida de él, Hinata. Sé que siempre le has amado" "No estés triste, Ino, al final sí que florecí, ¿no es cierto? Y me estás viendo, como prometiste." "Quita esa mirada, Sensei, tienes que pararles. Date prisa." "Ey, Sai, ¿desde cuándo muestras pena?"_

—A…Al final—Jadea. Nota que el dolor la colapsa, pero su cuerpo comienza a caer en un suave sopor, la sangre es demasiada. Se muere. —siempre fuisteis…vosotros.

Las piernas dejan de sostenerla, y finalmente, Sakura cae. Muchas cosas no impresas en esa frase. Fueron ellos, los que le daban una razón para sonreír, para llorar, para caerse y levantarse. Son ellos los que han terminado por asesinarla.

Naruto la recoge, sacando para ello el brazo de ella.

Sacar el brazo. De ella.

La cabeza del Uzumaki da vueltas, ¿quién chilla tanto? Tarda unos instantes en darse cuenta de que es él. La llama, le ruega que se quede allí, a su lado. Casi no puede procesar lo ocurrido, los recuerdos llegan como flashes en tercera persona, ajenos, como si no fuera su culpa.

_(Sasuke y él corriendo el uno hacia el otro. La certeza de que es matar o morir. Y entonces el chillido, el cuerpo frágil entre ellos, recibiendo los golpes para salvarles._

_Como siempre, allí para ambos._

_La sangre de ella manchándole. Y él sucio. Oh, tan sucio…)_

Naruto le suplica. Le ruega que se quede. No piensa en Hinata ahora, aunque llevan un tiempo con algo semejante a una relación, algo sigue latiendo dentro del Uzumaki cuando mira a Sakura.

Miraba, pasado.

Muerta. Muerta. Muerta. La palabra martilleándole las sienes, alojándose en su cerebro, machacando cada rastro de cordura. Mira a Sasuke, y el bastardo no parece ni la mitad de afectado de lo que debería. ¿Por qué no está retorciéndose de dolor y culpabilidad? ¿Es que no ve lo que ha provocado? ¿A lo que les ha llevado todo eso?

Su Sensei ha caído de rodillas y tiene la mirada perdida en el cielo, como si exhortara a alguien a darle el por qué. Toda la batalla que se desarrollaba a su alrededor detenida, paralizada. Pero a él ya no le importa nada.

_Naruto Uzumaki se ha apagado._

Sasuke lo sabe desde que le ve allí, de rodillas, con el cuerpo muerto de la chica entre sus brazos. _La chica._ Se obliga a no pensar en ella como Sakura, como la dulce Sakura, la que siempre fue luz, la que se decía enamorada de él.

La que acaba de morir por salvar un jodido equipo roto. Siempre fueron eso. La experiencia, la oscuridad, la esperanza y la luz. Pero no es como todos creen, Naruto nunca fue la esperanza, ese puesto siempre estuvo en las pálidas manos de una niña con el cabello rosa y la mirada avispada.

No debería importarle. Él mismo habló muchas veces de sus deseos para romper los lazos con Konoha, de destruirla, ella incluida. Pero ahora, ahora que lo ha hecho, que su mano le ha rozado mientras la traspasaba el corazón…

Un corazón que siempre fue suyo, al fin y al cabo. Que ya había destruido de todas las maneras posibles, excepto la literal.

No se derrumba, como Naruto, no llora, como Kakashi. Simplemente se queda ahí, quieto, un poco más hundido de lo que estaba, un poco más vacío de todo lo que fue. No es como si quedara mucho en él que perder. Pero quizá una pequeña parte se aferrara a la posibilidad de volver, un niño pequeño llorando en su interior, suplicando la amistad que el equipo siete siempre parecía brindarle, por más actos crueles que cometiera.

—¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Sakura-Chan, vuelve ´ttebayo! ¡Sakura-Chan!—Naruto parece incansable, zarandeándola, rogando.

Sasuke sabe que no va a volver. La han matado.

Llevaban años haciéndolo poco a poco, de todas formas.

Naruto alza los ojos hacia él (_Aún la amaba, el muy idiota. Incluso aunque hubiera intentado algo con la chica Hyûga. Tan egoísta, el niño de la profecía, ¿verdad?)_ y luego se incorpora, fuego líquido en sus ojos, tan apagados como los de la chica.

No más luces azules y verdes tiritando en la oscuridad de su vida.

—Ella está muerta.—Le dice Sasuke, con toda la indiferencia de su voz ahí, pero un titubeo mental. Sigue sin poder pronunciar su nombre, como si no lo mereciera. _No lo hace._

Naruto grita, lanzándose hacia delante.

—_**N**o digas eso, Naruto. No puedo ser tu esperanza…No la hay para mí, al fin y al cabo.—El rubio la miró inocentemente, sin entender, y Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa entre comprensiva y resignada. Ella ya sabía el papel que le estaba reservado._

**Una intenta escribir un Minakushi, ¡y así acaba!**

**En fin, la verdad es que me gustó escribir algo del Team 7, al fin, que ya tenía ganas :3 No estoy del todo contenta con el resultado, excepto con el inicio y el final. Y sí, se queda así, abierto.**

**Por otro lado, es algo que yo creo muy factible que pase…Por si alguien no lo recuerda, Sakura YA HIZO esto una vez, así que podría llegar a interponerse una segunda. Sigue amándolos a ambos, a fin de cuentas, aunque de formas distintas XD**

**That´s all. Inspirado por Bella-Chan, en cierto modo XD**

**Kiss~ **

**¿Opiniones, por favor~? ^^**


End file.
